Taehyung Oppa
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: [BTS] Jimin sudah terbiasa memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'itu'. VMin/Taehyung x Jimin, Yaoi, PWP, DLDR


**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Taehyung** ** _Oppa_** **© Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , _Yaoi_ , Mature Contents, _PWP_ , _bad_ _language_.

.

 ** _Summary_** : Jimin sudah terbiasa memanggilnya dengan panggilan ' _itu_ '

.

.

.

VMin

.

Taehyung x Jimin  
.

.

.

 _Adult contents_

.

 **DLDR**

.

 **Jaga jarak pandang anda dari layar!**

.

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

"Park Jimin!" Kim Taehyung berteriak, tungkainya terayun cepat mengejar sosok mungil pemuda berurai hitam yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang Bangtan School. Diraihnya lengan berbalut blezer panjang berwarna hitam.

Jimin menoleh. Agak terkejut namun langsung tersenyum memandangi wajah tampan Taehyung, penuh peluh dan terlihat semakin mainly. "Ada apa, _oppa_?" Tanya pemuda itu diiringi senyuman lucu, kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan, membuat helai halusnya bergelayut manja. Taehyung tidak berkedip beberapa saat.

Mungkin terdengar aneh—sangat aneh saat seorang pemuda memanggil pemuda lain dengan sebutan ' _oppa_ ', tapi itu bukan keinginan Jimin melainkan kemauan Kim Taehyung. Berulang kali Jimin menolak menggunakan panggilan itu, berulang kali pula Taehyung memaksa. Jadi, kini Jimin sudah terbiasa, bahkan teman satu sekolah mereka pun sudah maklum akan panggilan Jimin pada Taehyung.

"Hari ini kau mau main ke rumahku kan? Baekhyun _hyung_ sedang pergi bersama Chanyeol _hyung_ malam ini."

Jimin tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Jadi _oppa_ takut tinggal di rumah sendirian?"

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan!" Sembur Taehyung kesal. Matanya mendelik tajam pada sosok pemuda di depannya. "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu malam ini." Katanya tanpa ragu dengan kilatan cokelat tajam.

Suara kekehan Jimin tertelan oleh bisingnya deru mesin bus yang baru tiba di depan halte sekolah. "Baiklah. Tapi sebagai gantinya aku ingin makan pizza malam ini, op-pa~"

.

Potongan terakhir pizza keju ekstra besar lenyap ketika Jimin melahap cuilan terakhir. Duduk di atas sofa ruang tengah keluarga Kim ditemani rusuhnya suara tembakan terminator di dalam layar kaca, Jimin meneguk sekaleng soda di atas meja. Sosok Taehyung muncul dari ambang pintu ruang tengah, menghampiri Jimin dengan sebuah handuk tersampir di pundak kanan.

"Jimin _ah_ , sudah selesai?" Tanya pemuda orange.

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya cepat seraya menjilat jemari penuh bumbu keju dan saus. Taehyung segera membawa pemuda itu ke dalam gendongan bridal. Jimin menurut saja, kedua tangannya tersampir nyaman melingkari leher Taehyung—bergelayut manja. "Mau ngapain _oppa_?"

"Mandi. Kau bau pizza."

Jimin terkekeh geli singkat, langsung berhenti kala bibir Taehyung menyambut bibirnya. Jimin memejamkan matanya, meremas helai-helai orange pemuda Kim. Lenguhan tertahan akibat belitan kedua lidah yang kini sibuk melilit di gua hangat Jimin. Pemuda itu berusaha menekan daging tak bertulang basah Taehyung yang terus memasuki area pribadinya. Bahkan tak sadar jika lelehan saliva sudah mengalir deras di sudut bibir gemuk.

Rasa asin keju bercampur pedas saus membuat Taehyung semakin kelaparan. Seolah jika sedikit saja ia kehilangan kontrol mungkin Jimin sudah habis ditelannya. Bukan. Taehyung bukan kanibal, hanya menelan bukan dalam artian sebenarnya. Tuan muda pemilik rumah berulang kali melepaskan tautan lidah, berusaha memberi partnernya ruang bernapas. Dilihatnya Jimin terengah rakus menghirup pasokan oksigen. Namun Taehyung kembali melumat bibir bawah Jimin, memagutnya sangat rakus dan posesif. Jimin berusaha menahan dada Tuan muda Kim, tepat saat langkah Taehyung berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sedikit debaman keras oleh tendangan kaki kiri, pintu kayu itu langsung menganga lebar. Uap putih bagai embun pagi menyergap pengelihatan.

Jimin berdecak riang melihatnya. "Kita mandi air hangat, ya _oppa_?" Tanyanyanya semangat. Matanya penuh binar bening yang sontak membuat Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Tidak. Tidak. Bukan kita tapi kau yang akan mandi." Gelak tawa kembali mengudara.

Jimin tidak suka tawa menyebalkan Taehyung karena terdengar sangat merendahkan. Jadi pemuda mungil itu mengerucutkan bibir kissablenya ditambah gembungan di pipi _chubby_ —terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

 _Tahan, Kim Taehyung. Malam masih panjang..._

Selangkah demi selangkah Taehyung memasuki kamar mandi. Bathtub berisi air sewarna hijau beruap putih terlihat sangat menggoda. Temperatur hangat memanja kulit membuat Jimin segera turun dari gendongan. Berlutut di pinggir bathtub, jemari pendek-pendeknya menepuk-nepuk permukaan air hangat sampai menciptakan busa-busa harum sabun. " _Oppa_ , baunya wangi sekali~" Katanya mirip anak kecil. Itulah sisi kesukaan Taehyung dari sosok Jimin. Polos, mudah dibujuk, juga mudah dipermainkan.

"Itu adalah aroma terapi dari Jepang milik Baekhyun _hyung_."

Dari belakang, tangan Taehyung merayapi kemeja putih Jimin. Melepaskan kancingnya satu per satu hingga tak tersisa. Jimin menghadap pemilik rumah, sedikit menunduk. Menatap cetak lekukan halus di sekitar perut yang kegelian karena belaian pemuda orange.

" _Oppa_ , berhenti." Pipi Jimin merona, kedua tangannya menahan pergelangan lawan.

Namun Taehyung cukup keras kepala sebab tidak mengindahkan ucapan Jimin. Ia menekan garis-garis perut si pemuda. Menjilat bibirnya sendiri seraya melepas turun kemeja Jimin dan melemparkan sembarangan. "Berdirilah."

Jimin patuh. Ia berdiri di hadapan Taehyung yang langsung melepas celana seragam Jimin dalam sekali tarikan. Menyisakan celana dalam warna baby blue ketat. Diusapnya bagian tengah Jimin dengan seringai tercetak di bibir tipis Taehyung. " _Oppa_ , jangan." Jimin berujar lirih, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri akibat ulah si orange.

Si orange terkekeh. "Arra. Masuk bathtub, Aku akan memandikanmu." Taehyung selalu berusaha bermain sabar, karena ia tahu semua akan nikmat pada waktunya.

Jimin mengangguk kecil. Bergerak memasuki rendaman air hijau segar. Cairannya tumpah-tumpah saat Jimin membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya. Sementara Taehyung sibuk mencari sabun dan shampo kesukaan Jimin. Aroma buah strawberry mengetuk penciuman, sambil mengguyurkan air shower, Taehyung membasahi helai hitam Jimin sangat cekatan. Menumpahkan cairan merah muda di kepala yang lebih pendek, mengusap hingga menimbulkan gelembung busa berterbangan.

Jimin bermain dengan gelembung-gelembungnya. Taehyung membiarkannya, kali ini ia menuangkan sabun cair ke tangannya untuk diusapkan ke seluruh permukaan kulit sensitif. Jimin kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan sentuhan nakal Taehyung di sekujur tubuhnya semakin berani. Pundak, punggung, dada, perut, paha, pantat, kaki. Permainan jari di tengah acara memandikan Jimin terus berlanjut, cubit-tekan-pelintiran sadis membuat kulit putih Jimin dipenuhi bercak warna kemerahan.

"Aah... jangh...anh... _oppa_..."

Percuma saja.

Jimin kesulitan menahan rintihan ketika jemari Taehyung merayapi tengahan kaki yang masih terbungkus fabrik ketat. Dalam hangatnya air hijau, perlahan Jimin mengeras. Celana dalamnya terasa semakin sempit menyiksa. "Unghh..."

"Kau sudah bangun Jimin _ah_?"

" _Oppa_ kumohon..."

Taehyung menyeringai kecil mendengar alunan ucap memabukkan partnernya. Sudah tahu serta hapal betul apa yang diinginkan Jimin bila sudah mengeluarkan kata memohon. Ia mulai melepas pakaiannya sendiri. Mengikuti Jimin ke dalam bathtub tanpa sehelai benang, membuat Jimin tersenyum senang, ia menoleh ke belakang dimana Taehyung menyamankan diri memangku tubuh Jimin.

Pemuda raven menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Sadar bila di bawah sana milik Taehyung sudah sangat keras sedang membentur tengah bokong kenyalnya. " _Oppa, foreplay please_..." katanya seduktif.

Namun ditolak mentah-mentah saat Taehyung memilih mengangkat sedikit tubuh basah Jimin untuk membenamkan diri di dalamnya setelah menarik sedikit celana dalam Jimin untuk membuat akses. Jimin dibuat kaget, sontak mencengkeram pingiran bathtub erat ketika merasakan benda panjang keras perlahan memasuki area pribadinya di bawah. Tekanan air memang mempermudah gerakan Taehyung masuk tapi tetap bisa membuat Jimin mengerang tak karuan saat menyadari seluruh milik sang dominan terbenam nyaris seutuhnya.

"Aahhh~ _oppa_... b-besar... hhh..." kedua binarnya terpejam, fokus pada dalamnya benda asing yang terus menjalar masuk bersama tekanan air hangat.

Taehyung membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jimin bagian belakang. Menghirup aroma strawberry lamat-lamat. Manis. Sama seperti rengek bisikan Jimin saat itu.

"Ohh... _oppa_... ah-ku... tidak bish-a..." kepala raven itu menggeleng kecil, maniknya masih terpejam dengan cengkeraman jemari di pinggiran bathtub yang semakin mengerat. Ia merasa sudah mencapai batasnya, milik Taehyung tak dapat dia tampung lebih banyak dari ini.

Taehyung tersenyum miring, "Belum Jimin _ah_ , sedikit lagi..." bisik pemuda itu menggelitik cuping lawan. Jimin bergidik, otot bawahnya berkontraksi menjepit tanpa ampun. Taehyung meloloskan desahan kecil. Wajah Jimin memanas. "Kau hanya butuh rileks."

Kecupan-kecupan kecil jatuh di area leher Jimin, Taehyung membuat beberapa tanda merah kepemilikan di leher jenjang partnernya. Kedua tangan bebas memilin serta mencubiti sepasang puting cokelat hingga berubah warna menjadi kemerahan serta mencuat tegang. Jimin menengadahkan kepalanya, mendesah-desah kecil dengan suara merdunya. Sedikit demi sedikit Taehyung kembali bergerak, memaksa memasuki Jimin hingga dirinya utuh tertanam tanpa sisa.

Jimin terlalu terbuai pada sentuhan lidah Tuan muda Kim sampai tak sadar jika sekarang ia sudah duduk sempurna di pangkuan Taehyung. Cincin berkerutnya sudah berkedut-kedut penuh, meminta kepuasan lebih—sama seperti napsu Taehyung yang ingin dipuaskan.

"Bergerak, Jimin _ah_." Bisikan bass itu menampar alam bawah sadar Jimin. Pemuda mungil itu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, sebisa mungkin menggerakkan pinggulnya agar terangkat lalu menghempaskan diri di pangkuan Taehyung. Suara erangan menguar mengikuti pergerakan si pemuda aktif. Sukses membuat beda tumpul panas menerobos dirinya, gerakannya mengulang dengan tempo semakin dipercepat. Kini tidak ada lagi rasa sakit, yang ada hanyalah desah kenikmatan menenggelamkan keduanya pada jurang dosa.

Jimin masih dalam gerakan cepat konstannya. Taehyung sedang mengecup tengkuk Jimin, tangannya tak tinggal diam memanja milik Jimin yang terus bergerak naik turun mengikuti irama gerak tubuh si mungil. Gemas, ia meremat benda tegang menantang itu, seketika Jimin mengerang kejut. Tak sanggup lagi bergerak di atas lantas menjatuhkan diri keras dan mendesah keras ketika titik sensitifnya terkena hantaman ujung tumpul Taehyung.

Jimin berusaha bernapas normal, peluh bercampur air membasahi pelipis serta sekujur tubuhnya. Taehyung cukup sadis, dia tidak memberi kesempatan Jimin bernapas pun segera menunggingkan Jimin sekali gerakan.

"Ahh! _Oppa_ tunggu! Ah, pelan-pelan..."

Seolah tuli, dia mengabaikan jeritan pemuda kecil. Terpaksa membuat Jimin kembali membelakanginya dengan posisi menungging, kedua tangan memegangi pinggiran bathtub. Jimin menoleh ke belakang, di sana Taehyung menyeringai kecil seraya menarik dirinya. Jimin memejamkan matanya erat-erat bersamaan dengan hentakan kuat dari belakang. Ia mendongakkan kepala disertai suara desah merdu. Merasakan betapa besar dan kerasnya Kim Taehyung yang kembali memenuhi kekosongan dirinya. Tak puas hanya sekali, Taehyung terus menghantam sweetspot itu secara berulang. Jimin dibuat gila olehnya, tubuhnya panas-dingin, bibir digigit kuat, kepalanya tertunduk dan terhentak-hentak sesuai ritme buatan sang tuan muda. Rintik-rintik air jatuh melalui ujung rambut basah.

Di belakang, si orange ikut memejamkan mata, menanamkan diri sampai ke bagian paling dalam. Diam sesaat merasakan seluruh kehangatan Jimin seolah ingin menyedotnya. Sangat sempit dan ketat, Jimin memang paling pintar menyediakan ruang nyamam baginya. Ia memeluk Jimin dari belakang, kepalanya bersandar di punggung basah. Perlahan merasakan gerakan lawan yang gemetaran, Taehyung tersenyum saat menyadari kerutan Jimin berkedut-kedut ingin lebih dipuaskan. Bahu yang lebih kecil menyempit dengan gerak napas tak beraturan.

" _Oppa_ , bergeraklah." Kata Jimin setengah terisak. Suaranya parau memanja telinga dengan ceplosan aksen satoori Busan.

Taehyung menyeringai. Bukan bergerak, ia malah mengulur waktu dengan memainkan dua tonjolan kecokelatan di dada Jimin lagi. Mencubit dan memelintirnya, membuat Jimin mengerang kecil.

" _Oppa_..." Si mungil sudah tak sabar. Atas kemauannya sendiri, baik secara sadar atau tidak, Jimin menggerakkan pinggulnya demi mencari kenikmatannya.

Dominannya menggeleng, berdecak .menyadari betapa nakalnya si submisive. "Tidak Jimin _ah_." Kedua tangan Taehyung menahan pinggul lawan, mengelus lembut sepasang bongkahan kenyal lalu meremasnya gemas. Jimin memekik kaget.

" _Oppa_ , aku penuh di dalam. Bergeraklah!" Jimin merasa frustasi. Taehyung malah terkekeh.

"Kau ingin aku bergerak?" Jimin mengangguk antusias. Memang itu yang dibutuhkannya. "Harusnya kau ingat bagaimana cara melakukannya dengan benar. Ini bukan yang pertama untukmu."

Ah.

Jimin harusnya peka. Orang seperti Taehyung sangat senang bermain-main, sama seperti dirinya sendiri. Maka sambil menahan gejolak yang terus membakar birahi dan rasa panas dimana Taehyung bersemayam, Jimin kembali menoleh ke belakang. Kedua maniknya berusaha mencari-cari sosok Taehyung, pandangan si mungil melunak.

Dengan bibir kemerahan bekas gigitannya sendiri, ia bersuara lirih. " _Oppa_ , kumohon... bergeraklah..." hanya satu kata merubah segalanya. Taehyung memang suka bermain.

"Sesuai permohonanmu, Jimin _ah_." Pemuda orange itu mempererat cengkeraman di bokong kenyal, ia mulai bergerak sesuai keinginan partnernya. Membuat Jimin tak henti-hentinya mendesah ketika titik terdalamnya kembali ditabrak kasar berulang. Tampaknya Taehyung sudah hapal betul jalur kenikmatan si raven.

Tubuh Jimin dihentak tak karuan hingga nyaris membentur bathtub. Kesepuluh jari-jari pendek meremas pinggiran bathtub semakin kuat, buku-buku jarinya memutih. Alunan suara merdu saling bersahutan seiring bertambahnya volume benturan. Berulang kali Jimin dibuat kesulitan bernapas ketika Taehyung berhasil menubruk titik sensitifnya di dalam.

Irama kecipak air ikut andil meriuhkan suasana panas di kamar mandi keluarga Kim. Sampai Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, desahan panjang mengudara bersamaan dengan datangnya klimaks pertama untuk si submissive. Taehyung menyusul setelah beberapa hentakan. Keduanya sama-sama sedang mengatur napas. Masih belum bergerak dari posisi masing-masing. Jimin menoleh ke belakang.

" _Oppa_... cepat keluarkan..." kata si mungil sangsi setelah melihat seringaian justru terpajang tampan di wajah Taehyung.

Tanpa menunggu Jimin melepaskan diri, si orange langsung membalik tubuh Jimin sampai saling berhadapan, membuat punggung lawan membentur pinggiran bathtub sempit. Jimin terlihat akan memprotes namun kedua kakinya terlebih dulu diangkat ke pundak Taehyung, tubuhnya otomatis melorot melewati cekungan bathtub. Kepalanya tenggelam ke dalam air hijau.

Jimin memberontak, meronta-ronta mencari oksigen. Bukannya membantu, Taehyung malah memegangi pinggul Jimin dan kembali menggerakkan diri di dalam Jimin langsung dengan tempo cepat, membuat Jimin semakin gelagapan suara kecipak air riuh tak teratur.

Tertawa, Taehyung menarik Jimin yang tenggelam. Wajah yang lebih pendek memerah, napasnya naik-turun dengan lelehan bening menggenangi pelupuk mata. Taehyung tak tahu pasti apa itu air mata atau hanya air biasa namun wajah Jimin terlihat shock. Beruntung pemuda raven itu segera meraih pinggiran bathtub sebelum Taehyung kembali melancarkan hantaman telak pada sweetspot-nya di dalam sana. Jimin mendesah, adik kecilnya kembali terbangun sangat cepat. Bergerak terayun lembut sangat menggoda.

"Ini belum berakhir, Jimin _ah_."

Taehyung meraih benda tegang Jimin, melakukan urutan dari pangkal hingga ujung, jemari panjangnya cekatan bergerak naik-turun memanja. Membuat Jimin terbuai oleh pola manjaan memabukkan. Pandangan kedua manik sipit itu terlihat semakin sayu dari sebelumnya, suara desah kecil masih dapat didengar Taehyung. Namun Jimin tampak sudah kelelahan juga kedinginan. Taehyung masih cukup waras tidak membuat pemuda mungil itu masuk rumah sakit lagi karena ulahnya beberapa waktu lalu, jadi dia berhenti menghantam Jimin, menarik tubuh itu kembali ke pangkuannya, kali ini saling berhadapan.

Jimin reflek mengalungkan tangannya di leher Taehyung. Pantatnya mencari posisi nyaman karena milik Taehyung yang belum dikeluarkan, lenguhan kecil membuat Taehyung menyeringai. Pemuda orange memagut bibir Jimin cepat, "sudah, _oppa_. Aku lelah..." Jimin terengah kecil.

Taehyung paham. Ia membawa Jimin keluar dari bathtub setelah menyelesaikan sesi mandi bersama. Keduanya keluar dari kamar mandi, Taehyung menggendong Jimin, membantingnya keras di atas kasur.

" _Oppa_ , sakit!" Jimin memekik, napasnya tertahan ketika menemukan Taehyung sudah menindihnya dari atas.

"Lanjutan yang tadi, Jiminie?" Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir penuh Jimin. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawah pemuda itu sampai terdengar lenguhan mengudara bebas memenuhi ruang kamar.

"Sudah, _oppa_." Tangan Jimin menahan tepat di dada Taehyung, membuat gerakan melaju sang pemilik rumah terhenti. Si orange mengerutkan alis seolah memprotes tindakan Jimin. Si manis mengulas senyum kecil. "Yoongi hyung akan membunuhmu kalau ketahuan kau yang membuatku tak bisa berjalan besok."

"Aku tak peduli. Kalau aku mati, dia juga akan kuseret serta." Jimin terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu Jungkookie akan memukulmu besok."

"Akan kuhajar dia." Jimin terkekeh lagi. "Jangan mencari alasan lagi, Jim. Puaskan aku malam ini."

Jimin menunduk. Ia tahu dan paham tugasnya. " _Ne_ , _oppa_."

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

 _ **A/n**_ : saya tahu ini gaje abal gamutu. Pengen belajar bikin pwp, tapi kayaknya masi gagal. Sengaja aja bikin kayak gini karena galau pengen bikin VMin, YoonMin, atau KookMin, mana plotnya malah hilang di tengah jalan pula. Saya juga mohon maaf lahir dan batin, ya! Agak telat karena saya makin ke sini makin sibuk. T.T

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai sini, _annyeong_ ~


End file.
